memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :(I'm not sure where this came from, but it didn't belong with the paragraph previously attached with it, so I am putting it here.) --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology. See also * Category talk:Energy * Category talk:Explosives * Category talk:Military personnel * Category talk:Slang * Category talk:Terminology =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Personnel lists Various starship personnels lists to have converted to categories. --Alan 23:49, 9 May 2007 (UTC) * Category:USS Equinox personnel, from USS Equinox personnel * Category:USS Pegasus personnel, from USS Pegasus personnel * Category:USS Okinawa personnel, from USS Okinawa personnel * Category:USS Victory personnel, from USS Victory personnel Technical Difficulties Category:Technical Difficulties would just be a place for pages like Warp_core_breach, Hull breach, and Neutron fatigue to call home. With all the technobabble and problems the Enterprise(s), Voyager, Defiant, and Deep Space 9 run into, I don't see how this wouldn't be a full category. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 07:45, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :I do support a category for such events, but I'm not crazy about the name... unfortunately, I currently have no ideas for another name... --From Andoria with Love 11:18, 13 December 2006 (UTC) I'm not married to the name either, just wanted a place to put these articles and others like it. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 22:47, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::Support, with a better name. -- Renegade54 19:34, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::It just occured to me that some of these topics might even better be moved to their respective main article, don't you think? Why do we have a separate article about the failure of technology X, instead of just a section in the article about that technology? -- Cid Highwind 14:11, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure I follow. From what I read, you are suggesting that we include warp core breach with warp core? Wouldn't that be like merging gorch with skin or headache with brain? I guess either way, oppose, I don't like the idea based on the evidence presented to support this suggestion. --Alan del Beccio 17:36, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Federation Category:Federation, to include the various agencies and lists, starting with what is . I think any further expansion would need to be further discussed, beyond that. Once grasped, move on to Category:Starfleet, and other subs. --Alan del Beccio 17:36, 21 April 2007 (UTC) * Support. -- Renegade54 16:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Sensor technology Category:Sensor technology. There's a very long list already at sensor, and it could include Scans as a subcategory. -- Kingfisher 04:50, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Production POV categories Holodeck Episodes A category listing episodes that contained the holodeck/holosuite as the main plot or a major plot point, but not nessisarily just used briefly. I.e. "The Big Goodbye" but not "Encounter at Farpoint". --UTS DeLorean 00:15, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *'Comment': I'm not saying no, I'm just questioning whether there are enough of these to warrant a category. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:02, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Maintenance categories Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images Game Artwork We already have game covers, but we don't have a category for internal artwork, or for artwork from computer games, etc. Right now, some of these are sorted into the game covers, others into the top level image category. I haven't had a chance to make a list yet, but I have come across 15 images. So far. And that's only from two articles. :) -- Sulfur 22:14, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Agree, but would this include in-game screenshots as well? - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 16:12, 24 May 2007 (UTC)